Finding My Sanity
by tabi1927
Summary: Katniss and everyone she loves have moved multiple times to get away from her abusive Ex. She's tired of it. She parties every week. It calms her. Takes her mind out of the past. But then Peeta comes into her life and ensures her not everyone is bad. There is hope.
1. Chapter 1

THERE'S A PARTY AT THE BAR EVERYBODY PUT YOUR GLASSES UP AND I DRINK TO THAAAT.

I DRINK TO THAAAAAAT!

So this is my typical friday night. Dancing on a table. Scream - singing a song. Usually im either at a bar, club, or party. Tonight im at a bar hopping on the tables, dancing, scream - singing one of my favorite party songs, Rihanna's Cheers. And of course, im completely wasted.

Its packed and hot. It usually is when im here. Im basically the life of the party. No, im not by myself im with my best friends Johanna, Annie, and Madge. Sometimes Gale hangs out with us and brings one onf his buddies Thresh or Jake. But they dont usually do much.

So this is how it goes. Im the one who amps everyone up, gets crazy wasted, and partys hard. Johanna gets drunk, not completely wasted like me. She usually sleeps with guys the 2 times we go out a week. Madge is kinda boring but shes my friend so whatever. Its not like she doesnt drink she does but just enough to to feel the buzz. Annie usually doesnt drink, if she does its very minimal. Thank god anyway. Who else would take me home? Most of the night shes usually with Finnick who used to be a combination of me and Johanna. He used to be fun but now Annie holds him down. Gale doesnt get drunk much either, only once in a while.

Im still in the middle of the song

IM FEELIN' HELLA COOL TONIIIGHT !

When i spin and fall off the table.

Thats when everything goes black.

**Okkk so this is my first fanfic and i know its short but its really just an introduction.**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with a cold heavy rag on my head which must have been Annie and a massive headache. I remember bits and pieces of what happened last night. I went to the bar with my friends, made out with someone whose name i dont remember, i also remember a little about arguing with someone but its whatever now. Then i remember when i started dancing and hopping the tables.

Thats all i remember. Thats weird, i usually remember most things that happened when i get drunk. I feel like crap. Thank god its saturday. I check the time on the cable box and see its 1:23 pm. I get up slowly and take a long shower. I kinda got used to hangovers so they arent as bad anymore. Once im done i dress in casual clothes, get my shades, phone, and wallet and walk out my apartment.

You can tell i have a hangover but i dont care. I get in my car and drive to Dominos Pizza. Then i head to Johannas apartment.

"Hey booty popper! Your here later than usual" Johanna says while opening her door.

"I know. And dont call me booty popper, it makes me sound like a stripper.

Johanna snorts. "Well with the way you dance, might as well be. Your a natural"

Ugh i hate when she - wait a minute. I havent been to a strip club in a while. "We're going to the strip club tonight" i tell her. I stare at her blank face then suddenly she starts twerking. I dont really like twerking. The only time i do it is if im having a good time. I laugh anyways and we begin eating our usual pizza and buffalo wings. After about an hour or so of eating and watching Real Housewives of Atlanta i get ready to leave. I havent seen or spoken to Prim in at least 3 weeks. I feel guilty.

"Im going over to see Prim. See you tonight right?" I ask.

"Yes ma'am. See you around 11" i wave bye and drive to my moms house 15 minutes away. Its a small two- story house with a fairly large backyard and only 2 bedrooms. They moved here about over a year ago. I park in the driveway behind a car thats not familiar. I panic and run to the front door but open it and walk in quietly. Just in case.

I hear an unfamiliar mans voice.

"Ok and now you cancel out the similar ones"

I walk into the dining room and see Prim and a man sitting at the table. Prim looks up and runs over to me screaming.

"Katniss! I've missed you!"

"Oh god Prim, i have a headache" I say playfully.

"Sorry i just havent seen you in a few weeks" I give her another hug.

"I know im sorry. I've missed you too" Then i look to the man at the table. Who the hell is he?

Prim notices me staring. "This is Peeta Mellark, my math tutor. Peeta this is my sister Katniss."

He gets up to shake my hand. "Hi Katniss, its nice to finally meet you. Prim talks about you all the time, she really looks up to you." All i do is smile.

Crap. Why do i have to look like crap? Well at least my hair isnt so bad. I have it in the side brain i have it in most days. My red tee, dark jeans, and white Toms arent so bad either. I should probably take my shades off, even though light in general annoys me. When i take them off and look into Peetas eyes i swear i never seen someone so ... sexy. He has the most amazing blue eyes i have ever seen. His hair is a nice golden blond. Even his nose looks perfect. But those lips-

"Uhh" Prim breaks me out. "Katniss i have about 20 minutes left of tutoring."

"Oh. Ok i guess i'll leave then i dont want to be a distraction."

Then Peeta speaks up "Well we're almost done anyway so might as well stay."

"Ok" Is all i say and sit down across from peeta since Prim is sitting at the head of the table.

Prim continues with her work. "So i cross out the x-3's and x-2's right?" She asks Peeta.

This snaps Peeta back to Prim. "Yes"

Then Prim lifts her head up and looks at me. "So whats been going on with you?"

"Uhh nothing really. Just the usual. You know, work and stuff" i say shrugging it off.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Oh god. Im not a good liar. I cant say im going to a strip club in front of Peeta.

"Oh im just hanging out tonight" I say hopefully ending it.

"With?" Why is she doing this?

"Oh you know... Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Madge ... the usual people."

"You know Finnick and Annie?" Asks Peeta

"Yea. Do you?" That was probably a stupid question.

"Yea me and Finnick have been working in the bakery for a while" Thats weird. Evertime i go i never see him.

"I never seen you before"

"Thats because im usually in the back baking" He smiles.

"Are you the only baker?" I ask.

"No"

"Do you know who bakes the cheese buns?" I ask very serious.

He chuckles "That would be me" He says proudly.

My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open. "I LOVE those cheese buns! I eat them just about everyday!"

"Thanks" He says his cheeks a little pink. I just smile.

Well at least he doesnt seem like a bad guy. And he works with Finnick. When Finnick first started working there he always bragged about how much he loves it.

This makes me wonder. Where the hell is my mom?

"Prim," she looks up "where is your mother" this makes her sigh.

"_Our_ mother is at work."

"She said shes off weekends."

She shrugs "She said there was an emergency"

"Mhm sure," I say quickly. Prim goes back to her work. Soon enough Peeta leaves and not long after catching up with Prim, so do I.

**I CAN BE A FREAK, EVERYDAY OF EVERY WEEK**

We just got to the club and Freak by Estelle is playing loudly while people are acting crazy everywhere. Annie, Finnick, Johanna, Madge, and Gale are behind me. We all came in the same car but since we didnt all fit me and Johanna sat in the trunk.

Johanna comes to my left and loops her arm with mine.

"Shall we go to the bar?" I ask with an accent.

"Whyy that would be lovely doll" she replies.

Pretty soon im feeling a heavy buzz over the shots and decide its time to really party.

I dance my way over to a section with a stage that has multiple light up bozes different sizes. I get up on one of the boxes and start dancing with my drink in my hand when i see a figure get up with me and start dancing. Since its dark i cant see his face.

He spoons me from behind and i start to feel uncomfortable and nervous. Im getting a bad feeling from this guy. My instincts tell me to go find Finnick or Gale. A guy i know would protect me.

But im too drunk.

I decide to try but when i stop dancing my head starts spinning. I wait a few second then quickly get off the white glowing box. But when i take my first few steps, i feel a hand grab my right arm and another grab my left hip.

"I dont know where you think your going. I thought i told you. Your mine!" A rough male voice tells me. But it sounds all too familiar. I turn around and see the man with blond hair and blue eyes.

And he looks like he wants to kill me.

* * *

**Hiii ! Im new at this and even though its just starting out i want to know what you guys think. **

**Please REVIEW !**

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

Shocked ? A little.

Surprised ? Not at all.

Scared ? That would be an understatement. Although im drunk, I think im ready to shit my pants. I knew he would find me eventually. it was only a matter of time. I forgot he was always more of a strip club guy.

It used to disgust me. Partying and getting drunk all the time I mean. But he's the reason I even started. He's the reason for my time in jail. He's the reason for the bruises I had covering my body. He's the reason for my nightmares. He's the reason for everything.

Cato.

Right now he has a devious look in his eyes and a smirk. His face comes closer and I think im going to pass out. Then he whispers, " My work with you was never finished" and I shudder. He then starts laughing like everything is okay. I tumble down and my right knee barely touched the ground since he has such a death grip on me. He basically swings me back up from my arm and it hurts. I feel a little better since I stopped dancing and im not completely drunk but im so scared.

He starts dragging me through the back door and once we're outside he takes me by the hair and starts pulling me.

All I do is cry. Hard.

I cant let him control me again so I begin to scream, "LEAVE ME ALONE! SOMEONE HELP! STOP!" I try to get out of his grip but im feeling weak.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!'' He yells back violently. "NOOOOO! HELP!" I scream, but the streets are empty and the only stores open are a deli and a pizzeria.

We get to his car and he tries to force me into but I can only postpone myself for a few second until im suddenly being let go. I turn around and see Cato on the ground with someone whose back is to me, on top of him, beating him up. But then I hear it.

Peetas voice.

"YOURE GONNA LEAVE HER THE FUCK THE ALONE!'' He says while getting up. I move over to the opposite side of where the car is, a few steps away from Peeta. Cato gets up and points to me with a look I know from the times I disobeyed. Revenge.

" I'll find you. And when I do your going to regret everything you've ever done to me you bitch!'' Then he gets in his car and speeds off. I don't know what to do. I moved more than once to get away from him. I don't want to keep running. im tired of running. im tired of the fighting. And sometimes, as much as it hurts me to say, im tired of living. I feel like its just me that goes through so much crap. im just tired.

"Did he hurt you?" Peeta asks me. I sort of forgot he was still here. What do I tell him? I just go back to the answer I always use. "im fine" I tell him, but I know im not. I feel like im slowly dying inside right now. He opens his mouth to speak but my phone starts ringing and cuts him off. Its a text from Annie asking where I am. I tell her im fine to walk home alone immediately and she says ok.

"Are you going home?" Peeta asks.

"Yea. Im pretty tired. I guess I'll see you around." I wave and turn around and start walking home. There's a light breeze in the air but it makes me chilly considering I have a small dress on. When im a few blocks away the streets get a little busier and louder. I have my arms wrapped around myself and my head down when I a person starts walking next to me. I turn and see Peeta smiling at me. Why the hell is he here? I think im capable of walking home alone. I want to yell at him badly but there's something about this guy that makes me feel weird, in a good way. I don't know what it is. I wonder why he's outside so late at night. He's definitely cute enough to have a girlfriend. Maybe he does. Oh god I don't want drama.

"I think I can walk home alone." I tell him quietly.

"I know, but I want to make sure you get there safely" I breath out. "I forgot to tell you thank you for helping me before." I tell him and he looks down so I look ahead.

"You don't have to thank me. Anyone would've done the same." he shrugs. I scoff at him, memories coming back. "Trust me, a lot of people wouldn't have." It stays quiet for a few minutes until he speaks. "Want to get something to eat?" I look at him and smile softly. "Sure." We walk to a dinner on the corner and walk in. Its surprisingly semi-packed despite the fact that its around midnight. We sit at a window table in the far back corner to the left. A waiter comes up with menus and asks what we want to drink. We both ask for water. At least I don't feel drunk anymore. I feel completely normal. We look through our menus silently then Peeta speaks.

"Sooo, I don't want to be rude or anything but who was that guy?" It wont hurt to tell him this would it?

"Ex boyfriend" I reply. He just nods but looks mad and deep in thought.

"he doesn't have the right to act like that." I sigh.

"He was just drunk." I say. But I know its easy to tell im lying.

"You don't have to cover for him," He says looking at the table but I can tell he's hesitating about something. " What happened between you two?"

"That's the million dollar question."


	4. Chapter 4

_" What happened between you two?"_

_"That's the million dollar question."_

Before I can say anything else the waiter comes back with our drinks and takes our order. Once she leaves we both become silent.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me. That's none of my business anyway." When I don't speak he continues, "If it makes you feel any better, none of my relationships were anywhere near good." This catches my attention. He seems like such a good person. But then again, they all do at first.

"What happened?" I ask him. He takes a deep breath and looks a little sad.

"Well my first serious relationship was in high school. We had been dating for about a year and we decided to take things further. Of course I was a virgin and she told me she was too. When we finally did it I found out she wasn't. Then I found out she cheated on me a few times. This was at the end of senior year so a few days before graduation, we broke up."

"Wow." Is the only thing I can think of to say.

"Yea. I didn't want to date for a while after that but then I met a girl who seemed really nice about 2 years ago. I realized she was only with me for the money after about a year."

"Why did it take so long for you to realize that?''

"I wanted to believe she was good. People told me she wasn't good but I didn't want to believe them."

"Im sorry." I tell him. He just smiles softly. Our food comes a few second later. We both got a cheeseburger with everything and fries. I begin taking out the onions and see him taking out his onions and pickles.

"You don't like pickles?" I ask him. He shakes his head and scrunches his nose.

"You can have them though." He says pushing his plate toward me. I shrug and take the 2 sliced pickles and eat them. I look at him and see him smiling. I begin to get self conscious.

"What?" I ask feeling my cheeks reddening with the way he's looking at me. He shrugs and chuckles. " I just never saw someone eat a pickle like that." I just smile and continue eating leaving half my fries alone. When im just about done with my burger the waiter comes back.

"Is everything okay?" she asks with a smile on her face.

"Can I get a chocolate milkshake?"

"Make that 2" Peeta says. She nods and leaves.

"So, you know about my sister Prim. How about you? any brothers or sisters?"

"2 older brothers Rye and Wheat." Holy shit. Their names are bread. I start laughing pretty loudly. He just nods and starts laughing softly. "I know I think my parents were drunk or something." Our waiter comes back with our milkshakes. Peeta starts drinking his but I start dipping my fries in it, something me and Prim started when we were kids. Peeta looks at me like im from a different planet.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asks and chuckles.

"What? Its good, try it." I push the fries to the middle of the table and watch as he dumps a fry in his milkshake and takes a bite. When he's done his face breaks into a smile.

"Good?" I ask

"Unexpectedly, yes." He responds.

"Me and Prim started it when we were kids with a Wendy frosty." He smiles. We spend about 2 hours sitting in that booth, getting to know each other. We talk about our friends and families. I learn he's not close to his mother-he never was. But now only talks to her once in a while. He's close to his brothers. They own the bakery now that his father retired about a year ago. He tells me about his dream of opening a Mellark diner or restaurant, hopefully both in the future. He tells me how he met Prim in his bakery studying math and saw how stressed she looked and decided to tutor her for free. He tells me he has a best friend named Delly. He also tells me he's single.

I tell him about myself also. About my dad and how he died in a shoot-out on his way home one night when I was 11. I tell him about my friends. About my moms depression and the distance that grew between us. I talk about Prim going into nursing school in the fall. How she's meant to be a doctor. How she's completely stressing herself out studying and doing tutoring like crazy, preparing for her final exams. I tell him about my crappy job as a receptionist and how im looking for a better job. I also tell him im single.

Pretty soon we realize were the only ones in the diner and see its a little after 2 in the morning. I try paying for the bill but he insists that as our first unofficial date he should pay because its the gentleman thing to do. I just smile and let him pay. Now were walking back to my house that's 3 blocks away when we pass a park and Peeta leads me in. We walk to a big rock overlooking the entire park and sit down. I feel really comfortable around him. I feel like I've known him forever. That's why im not surprised when I start telling him.

"We started going out a few months after I graduated high school," I begin. I feel his eyes on me as I look ahead to the trees on the other side of the park.

"He was really nice when we first started going out. I even moved into his apartment after about 6 months. But then I started noticing little things. Like how he never gave me a straight forward answer when I asked where he was or what he was doing. I didn't think anything of it at first. Then one day he came home drunk around 3 or 4 in the morning," I pause to keep from crying since I feel my eyes watering. I take a deep breath and continue.

"He was really mad for whatever reason and he took it out on me. He, um, he hit me. The next day he apologized and blamed it on the fact that he was drunk and he said it wouldn't happen again. And I believed him. But then things got worse. He started hitting me for little things like when I forgot to get something at the store. It started happening more frequently, even when he wasn't drunk. He broke my phone and started locking me in the house. He said I couldn't talk to anyone. The only time I could leave was when I went grocery shopping. I tried leaving once but only made it a block or 2 before he drove by and saw me. A few months later I left, but he found me. Thankfully I was with someone who beat him up. Then I decided to move a little further. Prim, my mom, and my friends moved also, to be close to me and make sure nothing happened. But he found me again, so we moved to a different town. And that's why im here. But im tired of running, I don't know what to do."

Finally I look up to Peeta and see he has tears running down his face, like me. I didn't realize how close we were until he hugs me. That's when I really start crying. We stay like this for a minutes. When we let go he looks me in the eye and tells me,

"I'll keep you safe," He sounds so determined. "What's his name?"

"Cato." I whisper. He nods with an angry look on his face. I get up and face him " I want to go home now." We begin walking out the park, a few steps after we walk out the entrance I feel Peeta grab my hand softly. I look up at him.

"Is this okay?" He asks. I smile at his shyness and intertwine our fingers. When we get to my apartment building and start walking up the stairs Peeta asks wide eyed " You live here?"

"Yes." I answer.

"Me too. I've never seen you before." I just smile and we walk up to the second floor, my apartment in 2b. There's only 4 apartments in this building, 2 on each floor.

"Im 2a." Peeta smiles.

I nod. "Im barely home so that explains why you never saw me. And I only lived here for about 3 months. I use to live with a friend as protection but Finnick and Annie live downstairs so I still have someone."

"Well hopefully we'll be seeing more of each other?" His cheeks go pink slightly. I laugh softly.

"I hope so." I say, feeling my cheeks burning a little also.

"Can I get your number? You know, so I can let you know about our official first date." We both smile.

"I don't know, I think this first date wasn't so bad, considering the circumstances that brought us to it. I'd say it was pretty official." His smile grows bigger, if that's possible.

"Well then, I guess I'll let you know about our second date." We exchange numbers quickly.

"Are you working at the bakery tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yup."

"I guess I'll see you there." I smile. he nods enthusiastically. I hug him and when I let go I give him a soft kiss on the cheek. When I pull away his face is red, im pretty sure mine are too. I begin to open my door.

"Goodnight Peeta."

"Goodnight Katniss." He smiles.

When I close the door I quickly shower and put pajamas on. When I lay in bed I cant help but stay awake thinking of where this thing with Peeta might go. I never felt this way before. Whatever this way im feeling is. Peetas so different than any guy I have ever met before. When he told me he'll keep me safe I couldn't help but to feel something I haven't really felt since my dad was alive.

I actually felt safe.

* * *

**Awwww Keetas first date ! Im SO excited to lay out the rest of this story. Sorry I took long to update before also, I was using my phone before so it was a little difficult but now I got a laptop for Christmas soooo ... EXPECT MORE OF ME! PLLEEEASE let me know what you guys think, I was a little unsure if I was moving them a little too fast in this chapter soo you know**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up at 1:22. I got 5 hours of sleep last night. I quickly get up and shower and put on a blue-green flowy tank top and black shorts with black Toms. I grab the things I need and take a stroll to the bakery, leaving my wet hair loose. Luckily its not that far, only 5 blocks away. When I get there a guy who I guess is one of Peetas brothers is at the cashier. I get on line and when its my turn I ask for cheese buns. He goes to get but sees its empty and lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Peeta! Hurry up with those damn cheese buns!" He yells then looks over to me and winks.

"Is there anything else the pretty lady has her eye on." Ew.

Peeta then comes out the back and sighs, "Rye stop torturing the costumers." He hasn't looked at me yet and now he's putting away the cheese buns.

Rye turns back to me and winks again, I mentally gag. "Cant help it when their so sexy." Peeta finally looks up after he's done and breaks into a huge smile.

"Katniss! You Came!" He yells, surprised.

I smile "I told you I would." He takes his apron off, goes around the counter, and hugs me. I breath in his scent. he smells like vanilla.

When we finally let go Peeta asks "Cheese buns right?"

"Only if you made them." I smile.

"Oh god I didn't know you guys knew each other. Gross." Rye says.

"I could say the same. I almost punched you when you first started talking to me and tried my best not to throw up when you winked. Both times." I tell him. He just glares while Peeta laughs as he grabs a paper bag with Mellarks Bakery on it and puts in 5 cheese buns. Then he hands it over to me.

"On the house." I sigh.

"Come on just take the money."

"Just take the cheese buns." I sigh again and still hold my hand out for him to take it.

"Fine I'll take it. But only because I get to take you on another date." He smiles. The bell above the door rings.

"Peeta, my man, I need 3 loaves of regular bread." I turn around and see Finnick. He sees me and runs up to me, lifting me off the ground. When he puts me back down he says

"Kitty, everyone's been trying to contact you like crazy! Why haven't you answered your phone! Do you know what time it is! We thought something happened! We didn't find you in your apartment so we called everyone, now their at your place waiting for you to come back."

"Im sorry I have my phone on silent." I say and take out my phone ignoring all the messages, missed calls, and voicemails now that I know who their from and raise the volume.

"Your sorry!?" Finnick yells, oh no he's mad. "That's all you have to say!? Annie, Prim and Madge are crying their asses off right now, Johanna's mad as hell, getting a panic attack, and Gales ready to kill someone! We thought he found you !" He finally finishes.

I sigh, "He did Actually. Last night at the club." Now he looks like he's ready to kill someone.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"I was dancing an he came up and started dancing with but it was dark so I couldn't tell it was him. It started get uncomfortable so I stated leaving but then he gabbed me really hard and said his work with me wasn't done. He tried getting me in his car but then Peeta got him and beat him up," im crying now " He said he would find me and make me regret everything I've done. Im scared." I look up and see how pissed all three boys look.

Finnick sighs, "Just come home, we'll figure out what to do." I just nod and keep looking down.

"Im going with you guys," Peeta says. I look up, confused. "I told you I would keep you safe." He throws his apron off.

"Wait, I want to help out too." Rye says.

"I barely know you." I tell him.

"But its obvious that Peeta cares about you, I might as well should too." He shrugs and him and Peeta begin locking everything up. We walk back to my apartment and when I go inside everyone looks relived. They all hug me, even Johanna. Johanna's gotten softer since what happened to me. But only with me mostly. So im not surprised when she hugs me every once in a while. Finnick put the bread on my counter and tells everyone seriously to take a seat. I only have a loveseat and a regular 3 seated sofa.

Everyone takes a seat and Finnick fills everyone in on what happened at the strip club.

"We need a new plan." Finnick says.

"We can just move again. To somewhere further." Johanna says.

"A different state." Gale joins in.

"Like New York City!" Prim says excitedly. Everyone but Peeta and Rye start planning. I cant do this. He is going to find me eventually. I know he will. He's too damn smart and since he's a cop, he has connections.

"No," I say loudly cutting off whatever everyone was talking about. "Im tired of running. If he finds me again, im just going to let him have me. We cant keep doing this. There's no point in trying to keep running."

"She's right," Rye says "He's obviously not giving up. You guys should just stay."

"We can just be more protective of her." Peeta says

"They're right.'' Annie says.

"We can just make sure someone is always with her. Except when she's home since Finnick and Annie live downstairs." Johanna says.

"And me and Peeta live in the apartment across the hall. One of us is usually home during the day and were home every night"

Everyone finally agrees. I cant take too much of this shit. I get up and walk into the kitchen opening cabinets until I find the full bottle of Grey Goose. I want to go the bar but its only a little after 5. I take a seat on the floor and drink.

"Maybe you should take a break..." Annie tells me. I just stick my middle finger up. I start getting ready for the bar that's a bar\lounge. But its looks like a club inside, except for the fact that people aren't acting crazy. At least not until I get there. I dress in a red crop top with light jean shorts. I decide todays special so I put red lipstick. On my eyes I do a cat eye with liquid eyeliner and put regular eyeliner on my lower lid. I leave my hair down straight and put on my red toms. When I walk out my room with the bottle of liquor still on my hand everyone's eyes look like their about to bug out of their heads.

"Where are you going?" Madge asks

"To the bar from Friday." I say.

"Im not judging or anything but its Sunday. Shouldn't you calm down today." Rye says. I just roll my eyes.

"I'll go with you." Peeta says. "Me too" Rye says.

They go back to their apartment to get ready. Around 11:15 we leave and when we get there people immediately recognize me. Most say they're calling friends to come here.

Once me, Peeta, and Rye made it to the bar I order 5 shots to get us started. Peetas only here for my protection so he's not drinking much. But I can tell Ryes ready to get wasted with me. After everything my friends told him at my apartment he couldn't wait to get here. Me and Rye drink the 2 shots, me faster than him. Then I order 50 shots and make everyone move away from the bar counter so I can line them up. Some are left over but that's ok. Then I turn around and look to the DJ "Play Shots!" I yell. Everyone gathers around while the song starts playing.

If you not drunk ladies & gentlemen Get ready to get fucked up Let's do it, Ha Ha LMFAO You know what Lil Jon Yeah All of the alcoholics Where you at Let's go

I turn to Rye and tell him every time the song says 'Shots" you take a shot. Its difficult but its fun.

_When I walk in the club All eyes on me I'm with the party rock crew All drinks are free We like ciroc We love patrone We came to party rock Everybody it's on_

I see Peeta recording and give a thumbs up as our part comes up.

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots Shots shots shots shots shots Shots shots shots shots shots EVERYBODY Shots shots shots shots shots shots Shots shots shots shots shots Shots shots shots shots shots_

Every time we take a drink we put it to our side. Mine is the left and Rye is the right. He only drank 5. Pft. Amateur. I got 15. almost half of when 'shots was said.

_The ladies love us When we pour shots They need an excuse To suck our cocks We came to get crunk How 'bout you? Bottles up Let's go round two_

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots Shots shots shots shots shots Shots shots shots shots shots EVERYBODY Shots shots shots shots shots shots Shots shots shots shots shots Shots shots shots shots shots_

Holy SHIT. I cant count how many we both have anymore, its too much for my lightheaded feeling head. The multiple shot part is over with at least.

_If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club If you ain't takin' shots get the fuck out the club If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up What you drinkin on? Jaegerbombs Lemondrops Buttery Nipples Jello Shots Kamikaze Three Wise Men Fucked all that shit Get me some Gin_

_Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots The women come around everytime I'm pourin' shots Their panties hit the ground everytime I give em shots So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots._

Now everyone in the club is just dancing lightly

_If you feelin' drunk put ya hands in the air And If you tryin' to fuck put ya hands in the air Now say "I'm fucked up" (I'm fucked up) I'm fucked up (I'm fucked up) I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck) I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck) Shots Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots The women come around every time I'm pourin' shots Their panties hit the ground everytime I give em shots So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots. Im fucked uuuuup For the next part everyone starts jumping like crazy singing along._

_LA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA LA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA LA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA LA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA_

Once the song finishes Rye comes up to me and screams "THAT WAS AWESOME!" I just nod and laugh at how happy he looks. We count how many we drank. I won, like always. I drank 27 and Rye drank 21. Peeta stopped recording and is sitting at the bar. I order another shot and get on the bar to start dancing and singing like always. Otis from Jay-Z comes so I start rapping. Everyone's laughing and having a good time. Then the song Like A Prayer by Madonna comes on and I go crazy. I jump on each table and start singing.

_Life is a mystery, Everyone must stand alone I hear you call my name And it feels like home_

Now the entire bar starts singing even Peeta and Rye.

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

_ I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing I have no choice, I hear your voice Feels like flying I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling Out of the sky, I close my eyes Heaven help me_

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

_Like a child you whisper softly to me You're in control just like a child, now I'm dancing It's like a dream, no end and no beginning You're here with me, it's like a dream, let the choir sing_

_When you call my name, it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power Just like a prayer, you know, I'll take you there_

For the last part everyone starts to clap to the beat.

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery Just like a dream, you are not what you seem Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there Just like a prayer, I'll take you there It's like a dream to me_

By now the bar is super packed inside and out where there's people standing around laughing. I see Peeta coming towards me so I get down from the counter. He's dragging Rye from his right arm. Rye is just laughing for no reason. Peeta takes me by my left hand. I also hold onto his bicep with my right hand as we continue shoving people as we walk.

"I don't wanna go home." I say and pout at Peeta.

"We have to its 1 in the morning. You have to work in the morning."

"Stop being such a party pooper Peety. God, you barely have fun!" Rye yells.

"Yea Peety, listen to your brother." I say.

This continues on the way but when were near the park I turn to Rye "Race you !" I take off running into the park.

"Not fair Kit Kat!" I hear him yell behind me. I hear Peeta yelling at us to stop but I keep running and make it to the swings a few seconds before Rye and Peeta. Me and Rye start swinging pretty high both saying "Weeeeeee" every time we go up. Peeta gave up trying to get us off. After about 10 minutes we get off and continue walking home. When we get to the front I throw up on the side of the stairs. On the way up the stairs to my apartment me and Rye start scream-singing Like A Prayer again. When we enter, everyone is still here. We just keep singing. I look to Peeta and see he looks mad.

"Aww comeooon, dontb e mad" I slur.

"Im not mad." he says.

"Yes you are Peety!" Rye yells.

"Awwww, do you need some Katniss magic tomake ju happy?" I ask. He just looks confused and amused. I go to my radio and put Beautiful from Mariah Carey and Miguel and start dancing with Peeta. Everyone else starts dancing also. By the time the song ends everyone's in a good mood. Pretty soon Johanna and Prim start leaving. Before anyone else can go I fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

**Was it good ? NtN Review! **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up in an uncomfortable position on the couch. My head is facing the floor while my body is curled around the armrest. I feel sick. I look around and see my apartment at least doesn't look so bad. I just need to do a quick cleaning. I get up and run in the bathroom for a quick shower. I come out and get dressed in denim shorts and a tight but comfortable navy green V-neck. Leaving my hair wet and loose, I walk back into the living room and see a body lying on the floor in the corner. I can tell its Rye and not Peeta because Peetas hair is a bit lighter. He sort of looks dead. Hes so still. I poke him to see. He doesn't move. He must not be a good drinker. I start pushing him over trying to shake him awake. I suddenly hear a light laugh and look to the doorway to see Peeta .

"He's going to be much tougher than that. I'll do it." He says, walking over to Rye. He smacks him twice when Rye finally decides to opens his eyes. He looks lost.

I laugh, "Come on sleepyhead, get off the floor." I tell him. He weirdly blushes and gets up slowly.

"So... about last night," he begins, "im impressed. I never seen a girl take as much appreciation to partying than me before, were definitely doing this a lot."

"Well not me," Peeta says looking slightly angry and irritated. " You guys were acting like a drunk couple, except for the intimate part." Is that what hes mad about? I decide to not argue but try to lighten the mood. No matter how badly that hurt and bothered me. Does he think I just go hopping from guy to guy? Especially brothers!

"Well I prefer Peeta. Sorry Rye." I say as I go to the closet to look for the broom.

"Oh come on kit kat. How can you choose Peeta over all this." He says playfully while doing spirit fingers down his chest. I just laugh really hard.

"Please never do that again in public if your trying to get a girl. It was disgusting." I look to Peeta and see he looks better. Good. I start sweeping while Rye sits on the couch.

"Im going to start making breakfast. I guess i'll call you over when its done." Peeta says. I smile and nod as he makes his way to his apartment leaving my door open.

"Why don't you go clean up instead of stinking up my couch?" I ask Rye. He just glares and leaves. I go the radio and raise the radio a little. Love On Top by Beyoncé just started so I sing along pretty loudly. I finish sweeping and begin to vacuum the are rug in the living room. I start smelling but continue cleaning anyway. Now im washing dishes singing along to Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.

Suddenly I hear Peeta yell, "Katniss foods ready!" I turn the radio off, grab my phone, and walk the apartment, not even bothering to close the door. When I walk into Rye and Peetas apartment I see Finnick, Peeta, and Rye in the dining room, about to start eating. I take a seat next to Peeta, Rye sitting across from him, and Finnick across from me. We eat and I constantly praise Peeta because honestly that was probably the best breakfast I ever had. Once were done I look at my phone see I have a few recent missed calls from my job.

"Oh shit! Its Monday!" I yell.

"No shit!" Rye yells back at me. I stick my middle finger up at him and Peeta laughs. A few seconds later my job calls again so I pick up.

"Hello." I answer nervously.

"Yes, Katniss, why aren't you here?" My boss Cray asks.

"I am so sorry Cray. I completely forgot to call in."

"Once again." He says.

"I know, I am so sorry."

"Well im not. Your fired. You can pick up your things tomorrow."

"No. Just toss it." I tell him in anger. I hang up and put my head on the table.

"What's wrong Kat?" Peeta asks. Kat, that's new.

"I just got fired." I tell him.

"We'll help you look for a job." says Rye.

"Thanks. Shouldn't you guys be working?"

"Were the bosses. We can open whenever." Rye says.

"Well thank god were friends," Finnick says, "Ooohh the benefits." We all laugh at the smug look on his face.

"We should probably open now, its 12:10," Peeta says, "Katniss you can come with us if you want."

"She sort of has to." Finnick says.

"Freakin' great ," I say and go to close up my apartment. Rye, Finnick, and Peeta wait in the hallway then we start walking down. "What time you guys close up?"

"8" Peeta says.

"Lets take my car then, im going to see Johanna when I drop you guys off." We go to my car and when I turn on my car Dip it low by Christina Millian just started playing. I sing along while dancing in my seat. I feel Peeta staring at me and Rye through the mirror but I don't care. Even though it is a little awkward considering what the song is about. It takes about 5 minutes for us to get to the bakery. They leave the front closed and go in through the back since they have to prepare everything. All they have is some bread Peeta made this morning at his apartment. While they get to work I turn on the radio. I really love music. I start singing and see the front is a little dirty so I get the broom and sweep. After I get a clean rag from the back and clean the tables and chairs.

"Katniss can you flip the sign and unlock the door?" Peeta asks as he and Rye start bringing in trays of pastries. There's a few people waiting in a line outside and they immediately start coming inside.

"Hey Kat, you can work the second cash register," Peeta says "You know, since its your first day on the job." He winks and leaves before I can say anything. I sing as I work. Only stopping to greet customer's, take their order, and thank them. Me and Finn bump into each other a few times but I still smile the entire time. This place is pretty busy, I barely saw Peeta or Rye, only when they came out to put more trays in. Pretty soon its 7:45 when Peeta and Rye come out from the back. Im singing Always Be My Baby from Mariah Carey. I smile at them and keep singing as I get the broom and begin sweeping. Peeta counts the money while Rye and Finnick gather up the Pastries. Were all smiling like idiots. Today was one of those days where you just feel happy for no reason.

"We did amazing today!" Peeta says happily.

"How much?" Rye asks. I put the broom away after I threw everything from the dust pan away. I begin cleaning the tables.

"$2,875.25" Peeta says. Whoa, that is a lot. But with all those customers and their larger orders, im not surprised. Ryes eyes widen and he looks speechless.

"We never made this much before." Peeta says.

"Well I think its because of Katniss." Rye says, I just shrug and keep singing Anything Can Happen by Ellie Goulding.

"Hes right Katniss. You were amazing." Finnick says.

"I Just did my job."

"No," Rye says, "You were being all nice and crap. And gave a little concert to everyone."

"You definitely made everyone's day." Peeta says.

I drop off everyone off and head to Johanna's where we order Chinese and watch a little t.v. We talk a little and I leave around 10. I get home not long after. I see Peetas door open and stop as I walk by to find him and Rye watching That's So Raven. Rye Laying down with his feet on Peeta and Peeta with his feet on the coffee table. I laugh loudly. They look like little kids.

"What?" Peeta asks shyly.

"How old are you guys?" I ask pointing to the t.v.

"Hey, you are never too old for some Disney throwback." He defends.

"Shut the hell up will you. My favorite parts coming." Rye says. I look tot he t.v and see their watching the Boyz N Motion episode. Suddenly the 'Pain can be a Pain' parts comes and all three of us sing along too it and we start laughing.

"Why is the door open?"

"I wanted to make sure you got here ok." Peeta says. I smile and nod.

"Ok, well im going to bed goodnight guys." I wave and close their door. I go into my apartment and put on red booty shorts and a white sports bra and lay down. My phone rings and I see its a text from Peeta.

_Soo... what are you doing Friday night?_

_Nothing_

_Ok, wear something comfy for our second date then ;)_

_Will do_

_See you in the morning, you can come over for breakfast_

_Definitely!_

_Goodnight Kat_

_Goodnight Peeta ;)_

I sigh and go to sleep. Definitely wanting tomorrow to come fast.

* * *

I wake up and see its 8:55. I take a shower and get dressed. Once im done I hear a knock on my door, when I open it and see no one there. Then I smell food and see Peetas door open. I lock everything up and head over. Peetas sitting down. Along with Rye, Finnick, and Annie. I sit next to Peeta and give him a kiss on the cheek. We all start eating and once were done, we go to work. The day goes by like yesterday, so does the rest of the week and by Friday the bakery has made a total of almost $12,000. The bakery gets busier and busier each day.

On Friday night we close very early, get into Peetas car and go back to our building. When we get upstairs Peeta stops me, "I'll go get you at 7." I smile and nod, giving him a kiss on the cheek, I turn and go to my room. I undress and look for something better than the worn out clothes I wore today. I settle on a Guns N' Roses tank top and black jeans. I leave my hair down and put on black leather sneakers. I put on perfume from Victoria's Secret called Secret Charm and the same lotion. At 7 on the dot there's a knock on the door. I open it and see Peeta in a white shirt with a breast pocket, a black leather jacket, dark jeans, and black and white converse.

"You look sexy." I say, blushing.

He blushes also, "And you look very sexy, as always." I blush harder and start locking up the apartment.

"Aww, don't you two look like a sexy, bad as hell couple," Rye says, leaning against the door frame to their apartment. Peeta glares and I stare at him when I see a flash. Is Rye seriously taking pictures. "Oh come on, Peet. Its picture time."

"Might as well." I say. Peeta puts his hand on my waist as the front of my body leans into him and I put my right hand on his chest with my left arm around his neck. We take a nice picture then take another with my right leg lifted up and Peeta grabbing onto it. Im smiling at Peeta while he sticks his tounge out. Rye takes the picture.

"Aww, i'll make copies for guys." We leave and walk to Peetas car. He opens the door for me and goes over to his side and sits down.

"So, where we going?" I ask.

Peeta smiles, "You'll see." I take his right hand and we intertwine our fingers. I smile the whole way. We drive for about 30 minutes when I start to see more trees. He parks and gets out to my side and opens my door. he blindfolds me and tells me to wait there. I hear the car door again and then im being lifted in bridal style. I laugh and just lean into him. I smell him and I swear I could fall asleep.

"You know this might look suspicious to other people." I tell him and he laughs. After a few minutes im on my feet and Peeta tells me to stay here. I hear some rustling and soon hes behind me taking off my blindfold. He set up a little picnic by a lake. Theres cheese buns, cookies, a little chocolate and vanilla cake, and brownies. Theres also a vase with a single Tulip. I told him they were my favorite a few days ago when he ordered for a gardener to plant flowers around the outside of the bakery. When I told him he told the gardener. Now the bakery is surrounded by colorful Tulips.

"This is amazing Peeta!" I say and hug him.

"Thank god you think so." we sit down and start eating everything. Everything was fantastic, I told Peeta only about a hundred times, each time making him blush. The brownies were my favorite, they had Oreos in them. We ate and talked as the sun set. It was perfect.

When we finish Peeta lies down and I put my head on his chest as he wraps an arm around my waist. Were both looking into the stars. I lift my head up, still laying having it lay on his chest and look up at him. He stares back at me and we both smile at each other. Suddenly I bring my body up to match his and we lean into each other. As soon as our lips touch I feel a spark. It makes me want more. We sit up still kissing and I run my fingers through his hair as me holds onto me tight. After a few minutes we break apart and lean our foreheads together, breathing heavily. I look into his eyes and smile. He smiles back. We lean into each other again and I feel his tounge run over my lower lip so I open my mouth for his access. When our tounges meet we both left out a soft moan. We let our tounges dance for a few more minutes when we finally break away.

"We should probably start getting home." I say. He smiles and nods. We put everything away and get into the car. When we get to my apartment we kiss for a few minutes then say goodnight. I put pajamas on and fall asleep with a smile on my face. For the next few weeks everything goes perfect. Me and Peeta are always touchy-feely, lovey-dovey as everyone says. Its Tuesday today and the bakery is still busy most of the day. Finn is sitting on the counter talking with Peeta and Rye who are in the front also. Im hugging Peeta as he talks while he's leaning against the wall. I hear the bell above the door and when I look I see Cato.

And he has a gun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Peeta POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I open my eyes slowly and see a bright light above me. I immediately close my eyes and groan.

"Peeta?" I hear a voice ask.

Im numb. The voice is fading. I feel calm. But this doesn't feel right. I take one last breath.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

* * *

**Katniss**** POV**

_24 Hours Earlier_

I see Cato has a gun.

Everything seems to happen too fast. Peeta shoves me in the kitchen, Finnick right behind me. He locks the door. I hear a gun shot and freeze. Finnick starts pushing me to the back door. I hear them in the front yelling and obviously fighting as I can hear the table and chairs falling over. I cant leave. Cato was after me. He wants me. Peeta and Rye don't deserve whatever's going on out there. I hear another gun shot.

"Finnick, no!" I whisper

"Come on Katniss! We're trying to protect you!" He whispers back. I hear another gun shot.

"Well its not just about me anymore." I shove him hard and he sighs and locks the back door. I hope either Peeta or Rye got the gun from the drawer out. I unlock the door to the front and slowly open it. Suddenly Finnicks hand is on mine.

"At least let me go first." He whispers so quietly I barely hear it. I nod and take my hand off the handle. He peeks out and slowly opens the door wider.

"Let me make sure he's not here." He whispers. I nod again and keep the door a little open. He looks around and gives me a thumbs up, then runs to the front door and locks it. I walk out and see Rye on the floor behind the counter holding his side where there's a lot of blood on his shirt. He gets up slowly and I help him just in case.

"G-Get Peeta." He says pointing to where Finnick is crouched on the other side of the counter on the phone. I walk over and immediately my eyes start welling up with what I see. Peetas back is against the counter. Hes been shot at least twice. One on his side and the other on his stomach. There is blood all over him. His eyes are closed. I run over to him.

"Peeta wake up," I say softly, running my hands through his hair. "Please. Just open your eyes." I say. He opens them slowly, showing me his watery, bright blue irises.

"I just called, the ambulance should be here soon." Finnick says.

"Hang on." I tell Peeta and get up to the kitchen where theres a box of rags I grab a lot of them and give some to Rye. "Push on it." I say. He nods. I walk over to Peeta. I cover his wounds to help avoid infections. I cant put pressure, if I do the bullet would go deeper and make everything worse. I didn't realize I had tears on my face until Peeta lifts his shaking hand to wipe them away.

"Your going to be ok." I tell him and put my hand over his that rests on my cheek. I go down and kiss him lightly. He may be feeling weak, but he still returns the kiss. When I back away he's smiling softly. I hear the ambulance in a far distance, getting louder by the second. Finnick gets up to the door to unlock it and puts the kickstand to leave it open. Pretty soon some paramedics are pushing me away and going to aid Peeta and Rye. I don't protest, I want them to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Finnick walks over to me and puts an arm around my shoulders as I continue crying.

"Hello. Im Officer Boggs and this is Officer Jackson. Can one of you please tell me what happened. " I look and see a man and women.

"Can we speak about this in the hospital?" Finnick asks and they nod. Me and Finnick walk to my car and Finnick drives us to the hospital. As soon as we get there we run to the receptionist and ask where their at.

"Im afraid you'll have to wait in the waiting room for the doctor to come out." She says.

"No! You know where their at! Just fucking tell me!" I yell at her.

"Im sorry all I can say is their in surgery."

"Fucking tell me where!" I yell and climb her desk, ready to attack her. Finnick pulls me off.

"Come on brainless, we don't need anymore trouble." Johanna says. I turn my head and see her. I huff and walk away slowly keeping my eyes on the receptionist.

"Bitch." I tell her and walk to the waiting room. I take a seat and put my head in my hands while Finnick tells Johanna everything.

"Im going to call Wheat so he can tell his family." Finnick says. I haven't met Bannock. The oldest out of the three. Peeta told me how he's going to be out of work awhile since his wife gave birth to their daughter about a month ago. He's been with his wife because he didn't want her to be alone with a newborn. He was going back to the bakery when their daughter was around 3-4 months old so he can watch after her while his wife adjusted back to her working schedule. After about a few minutes Finnick comes back and sits down. He's on my right and Johanna's on my left. I keep my head in my hands for god knows how long. Finnicks already talked to the cops. I check my phone and see its 7:30 pm. Suddenly two men and a women with a stroller walk over to us. I put my head back down because I know its Peeta and Ryes family. I cant look at them. Not when I know it my fault their here.

"...And this is Katniss, Peetas girlfriend." I look up and see the two men smiling at me. Well it is true. Peeta asked me to be his girlfriend last week when we went to see Prim for her tutoring.

" Well come here and hug us." The older one says happily. I get up and hug him, still crying. I've been silently crying since I saw Peeta on the floor in the bakery. I hug Wheat and his wife also.

"Im sorry." I tell them after I hug Wheats wife. "This is completely my fault." I look to the older man who I assume is the father and see him shaking his head.

"Its not your fault. But right now it doesn't matter anyway. Right now we need to focus on Rye and Peeta," I nod and sit down. "Im Eric by the way, their father. Which im sure you've guessed by now." He says with a smile.

"And im Wheat, this is my wife Liz. Our daughter Isabella's sleeping." He says. I just nod and attempt to smile. Its all I can manage right now. I need to know that Peetas ok. Pretty soon we're the only ones in the waiting room, Annie came around 8:30. A doctor comes in. Its my mom.

"Are you the family of Peeta and Rye Mellark?" She asks and we all nod. "Well They are both out of surgery. Rye just had stitches and actually came out of the emergency section an hour ago. He will be released Friday night since he did get some internal bruising that should heal quickly."

"What about Peeta?" I ask. He releases a heavy breath.

"Well Peeta Mellark got shot twice. We had a hard time getting one of the bullets out. The bullet hit his ribcage and we we're having a hard time taking it out without bringing on more internal issues. Thankfully we got it out, the one in his stomach also. That one didn't go in much. He wont be able to move much. Even when we release him-"

"When would that be." I interrupt.

"Katniss we don't know. We'll have to see how he's doing this next week. He also hit his head pretty badly. Unfortunately we cant do anything until he wakes up."

"Thanks mom. Where's Prim?" I ask.

"She's home."

"Why aren't you?" I ask rudely.

"Well im sort of busy. Do you want him to get better or not." She asks in the same tone as me. I just stare at her.

"Can I see him?"

"Room 524. Both of them are there." I nod.

"Thank you." I say. She nods and leaves. We take the elevator to the 5th floor and look for the room. When I finally see it I hesitate a second. I don't know if I can handle seeing him in the state he's in. I walk in anyway, opening the door slowly. Im the first to walk in. The room's small. Peeta's bed is by the window, Rye's next to his by the door. I walk to Peeta, completely ignoring Rye and sit down on the chair next to the bed. I take his hand and start crying loudly. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and bruises everywhere. His hospital gown is covering everything from surgery. Thank god. I don't think I could've handled that. I stay overnight with him. Holding his hand the entire time. I take multiple naps. By morning, everyone is trying to get me to eat but I decline.

"I wont eat until Peeta gets up." Is all I keep saying. Rye's fine. I barely talked to him though. He told me exactly what happened after Peeta pushed me into the kitchen. Peeta was shot in the stomach after Finnick closed the door while Rye got the gun out the safe and shot it toward Cato. It only managed to graze his upper arm. Peeta got up to attack Cato while he was distracted by his wound, making sure he didn't leave his blood. They fought. Rye didn't want to shoot not knowing if he would shoot Peeta instead. Cato shot Peeta in the rib then at Rye. After that he left.

Right now its me, still holding onto Peetas hand, Wheat, Liz and their daughter, Eric, Prim, and Finnick. I feel a slight tug on my hand and hear Peeta groan.

"Peeta?" I ask. His heart beat starts getting faster. "Get someone!" I yell. Suddenly I hear a sound I never wanted to hear again.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

"No! Peeta! Please Wake UP!" Nurses come rushing in and one tries getting me to leave but I still hold on to Peetas hand. "NO PLEASE! PEETA WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Im yelling so loud my throat hurts. They somehow manage to get me out the room. I go sit on the floor leaning on the wall across the door, sobbing madly.

"He'll be okay kitty." Finnick says starting to hug me. I push him.

"Leave me alone!" We all start crying. I hear multiple 'CLEAR's. Finally my mom comes out the room.

"Im sorry. He didn't make it."

* * *

Sorrryyyyy. I had to do it. You'll find out why in the next chapter which will be up either Friday or Saturday.

Let me know what you think! Follow/Favotrite ... Review !

Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8

**3 years ago**

_Cato left for work this morning at 9. Its Friday so he'll be staying out late 'hanging out' with his coworkers. Its now 5. Its dark out now since its only winter still. I don't have my phone anymore. Cato broke it while I was talking to Gale. I haven't spoken to my friends or family in what feels like years. Im only 19 now. But I feel way older than I did a few months ago. I don't feel like a teenager anymore. Gone are the days where I climb out my window at midnight to meet up with my friends to do something crazy and stupid._

_I take a deep breath and leave the apartment with only a duffel bag that belonged to Cato. As soon as I get outside I quickly scan to make sure Cato is nowhere near. When I feel its safe enough I run as fast as I can to the person I know lives the closest. Finnick. When Cato started going crazy with beating me he decided we should move in case someone I know came to the apartment. So we moved about 30 minutes further. Last time I did this he caught me and I didn't go very far. That was a few months ago. Im running for and it seems to be taking forever. Pretty soon I reach Finnicks apartment building. It looks more like a public housing home. I run even faster and calm down once I reach the lobby. A man asks who im here to see and I tell him Finnick Odair. He leaves me be. I take the elevator to the 4th floor and walk to apartment 4D. I knock harshly and block the key hole so he wont see me._

_"Who is it?" He yells from the other side of the door._

_"Police Department." I say in a man voice. He immediately opens the door with a confused face. That quickly vanishes when he sees that its just me. He looks worried. He has a reason to. My face is covered in bruises. The rest of my body is covered due to the cold weather._

_"Kitty. Please tell me he didn't do this." He pulls me inside and hugs me tightly, closing and locking the door behind him. I hear him sniffing. That's when I break down. Not in fear because I know now that im somewhat safe._

_But in relief_.

* * *

**Present Day**

Surprisingly, that's the memory that comes to mind when my mother tells me Peeta's dead. And I know why. That day was one of the happiest day of my life. Escaping from my abusive boyfriend. That's not how it should be. But thinking back on that memory, I truly realized how different Peeta and Cato are. Even after the abuse I still thought Cato loved me. And I thought I loved him. But why would someone who loves someone treat them the way I was treated? I know Peeta would've never done anything to hurt me. The times I spent with him proved me correct. He's always worrying about me. He wants to make sure im safe. He wants me to be happy. Cato didn't care about any of that. And sitting here on this floor, across from Peetas room, where he's lying on a hospital bed, lifeless, I realize how much I truly need him. He made everything better. He made me beyond happy. And that's all anyone could ever ask for in life. He all I could ever ask for in life.

I love him.

I really do. I cant live without him. I LOVE him! That's something I never thought I would truly feel. I thought everyone was just as bad as Cato. I thought there was something wrong with everyone. Anger problem. Only wants sex. Only in it to show you off. Money. Cockiness. But that's not Peeta at all. Peeta's perfect to me. And I love him. But im just a little too late. I cant believe it took him dying for me to realize that. How much of a dumbass can I be, really?

"He had to much internal bleeding in his head and stomach. You can see him. His body will be taken away soon." My mother says. I look around, everyone's crying. I get up and open the door. Nurses are gathering some things in the corner. Rye has gotten up from his bed and is on his knees with his head on Peetas bed, sobbing. I look to Peeta. He's been taken off the machines. I walk over slowly. He doesn't look peaceful. He actually looks a little mad. I sit on the chair next to him. I grab his hand in one hand and stroke his cheek with another. I look over and see everyone is just standing around him, crying. The nurses are gone also.

"Peeta, im so sorry. This is my fault. I brought Cato into your life. I knew I should've just stayed away from you. You're just ... irresistible," I laugh softly and sniff. "Im sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you. But I love you Peeta. I love you so much." I begin sobbing and look down at my lap.

"I am irresistible. I told you so," I freeze, wide-eyed. Suddenly the room quiets down. I feel Peetas hand closing around mine. I look up slowly, and sure enough those bright blue eyes are staring right back at me. I lean over and kiss him, he kisses me back.

"I love you too." He tells me and grabs my head with his free hand to pull me back into a kiss. I sit down after we pull away, smiling and I see he has a goofy smile on his face. My mom comes into the room and freezes when she sees Peeta. Alive.

"Oh my..." She says softly. She looks around at everyone, looking unsure. Then starts walking slowly toward Peeta. When she gets next to him she gets down and hugs him. "I think we should all say a little prayer." She says.

"This was definitely an unexpected miracle." I say smiling while looking at Peeta. We all hold hands.

"Dear lord," My mother starts, "We would like to thank you for this miracle of bringing back a special soul who should never have to leave this earth. For that, everyone who knows this man is very thankful. Amen."

"Amen." We all say softly.

"Well im going to have to attach the machine back onto you, Peeta. Then give you something because you need to rest." My mother says. Peeta nods and she does just that.

"Kit Kat, you should go home and get some rest yourself." Rye tells me.

"Mom, how long will he be asleep?" I ask.

"He should be asleep until sometime in the late morning." She tells me. I sigh.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning." I tell Peeta, even though he's sleeping. I lean down and kiss his lips softy.

"I'll go with you Kitty. Your sort of my ride." Finnick says with a smile. I say goodbye and hug everyone then walk with Finnick to my car. He says he'll drive so I get in the passenger seat. He turns up the radio and looks at me expectantly. I guess he wants me to sing. I scowl at him and he just keeps driving. When we finally get home I climb the staircase to my apartment, Finnick behind me. I get into my apartment and go straight to my room and throw myself on the bed. Finnick comes in and sits on the floor, leaning on the wall.

"He'll be okay, kitty." Finnick says.

"I'm not worried about that." Suddenly theres a knock on the door.

"Oh, i'll get it. Its Annie and Johanna." He runs up and gets them. I lie on my back, staring at the ceiling. I start thinking back on what happened yesterday with Cato. He came into the Bakery, of all places, with a gun. He came in when it was suddenly empty. The bakery hasn't been empty for more than a few minutes since I started working there. Even Finnick, Rye, and Peeta were confused. And how did Cato even know I would be there. He couldn't have been stalking the bakery. He had to see when we left the house. My eyes widen.

"Katniss, whats wrong?" Annie asks. I didn't realize the three of them were standing next to me. Im still looking to the ceiling.

"He's watching me." I whisper.

"Speak up, brainless." Johanna says.

"He's watching me. He's watching me," I say louder and louder repeatedly while I get up from the bed to lock all the windows and close the shades and curtains. When im done I sit on the couch and look to the door. I have to cover the peephole. I grab a chair from the dining room and bring it to the kitchen in front of the refrigerator. I step on the chair and get the black tape and walk over to the door. They look at me like im crazy. I put on about 10 pieces of the tape over the peephole. When im done I sit on the couch again and look for something else. Catos been watching me. He has to know where I live.

"Kitty ... what's up." Finnick asks hesitantly. the three of them sit down on the couches.

"Cato. Since he found me in the club, he's been watching me."

"How do you know?" Annie asks.

"How would he know to go to the bakery? How would he know I would be there? He had to know. He was already armed when he went inside. The only time I've seen him was that day at the club. He had to have followed me and Peeta home that night. He's probably still watching!" I yell the last part. Im honestly a little freaked out.

"Katniss calm down." Johanna says

"No! He's watching me! Who knows how long this has been going on. This could have been even before the strip club. Maybe that's how he knew I would be there. I mean really. How would he know I would be in that strip club. In this city. He walked up to me there. He had to know. He's been stalking me! Isn't that why we keep moving!?" I look at them. They look mad.

"That son of a bitch!" Johanna yells.

"He probably knows im here right now too. He probably knows where Peeta is too!"

"Okay kitty. You seriously need to calm down. Since I stood home last night i'll stay with Peeta tonight. You need to stay here and rest," I nod. "I guess i'll go now then."

"Make sure you eat something," Annie says. They kiss real quick and he leaves. "I guess that means were having ..." Annie says slowly then suddenly jumps up and down screaming " A SLEEPOVER!" Then she squeals. I laugh at how childish she still acts. I've known Annie since 7th grade. Johanna I met in 8th grade. It happened when I finally fought back to Glimmer. She called me a name and since it w only had a few weeks in the year left I fought her. usually I just talked back but I had enough of her. Her sidekick Clove started to try to get into it to fight me also but that's when Johanna got her and slammed her head against a locker multiple times while I banged Glimmers on the floor. Since that day, Madge, Gale, Annie, Finnick, Johanna, and I have been inseparable. We basically started treating each other like family. Walking into each others houses any time of the day or night. Eating food in each others houses without asking for permission. Sneaking out together. That's why they want to help me so much. To get Cato away from me. It just doesn't help that Cato's a cop. If he wasn't maybe he would've been in jail already.

Johanna groans. "God damn Annie we're 22. How long are you going to keep calling these things sleepovers? There called Girls night now." Annie rolls her eyes and I laugh. I shower while Johanna and Annie get everything ready. Ordering pizzas, getting the ice cream, collecting movies from Annies house. I don't think i'll ever tire of this. No matter how child-like it seems. And I know Johanna secretly loves it too. Annie and Johanna call out sick for work tomorrow so they wont have to worry in the morning. We spend the rest of our night talking, laughing, and reminiscing. Its a good way to get my mind off things. Around 2 in the morning i feel myself starting to fall asleep so i quickly put the alarm for 8 so i can go to Peeta in the morning.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my alarm then quickly shut it off and stay laying down. Were still in the living room. I close my eyes and say to myself 'a few more minutes'. Suddenly i hear a crackling noise and smell something rotten. I open my eyes and see im laying on Annies ass. I hear the noise again and realize Annie was farting. I jump up and they both sit up.

"What the hell brainless?"

"Annie farted in my face!" Me and Johanna start laughing. "I heard crackling like light fireworks. Then I smelled something bad. Then she farted again." I say while laughing. I look and see Annie's face turning red. Then she starts crying. I try calming her down but its not worth it, me and Johanna cant stop laughing. I leave to shower without saying anything. When I come out I dress in black tights with a flowy red short sleeve. I braid my hair and walk into the living room and see Annie and Johanna dressed, on the couch. The apartment is a mess right now but whatever.

"Lets go get breakfast first then we can go see Peeta." I say. They both get up, Annie avoiding our eyes. We walk into my car and drive to a Dunkin Donuts and get 2 boxes of munchkins and donuts and frozen mocha coffees. I even get one for Peeta and Rye because I know they like them. Once we got everything we go to the hospital and go to Peeta and Ryes room. Ryes awake and talking to Finnick but Peeta's still asleep.

"The wrong Mellark is awake." I say to Rye.

"Oh ha ha kit kat. Your mom came in and said he should be waking up within a half hour."

"Ok." I sit down next to Peeta and eat my donut and frozen mocha coffee. After about 10 minutes I hear him.

"Where's my food?" We all look to Peeta and see hes looking around everywhere.

"Well good morning to you too, golden boy." Johanna says. We all laugh except Annie, who's still ignoring us. Finnick notices.

"Whats wrong baby." I snort and Johanna laughs which then causes me to start laughing. She really is being a big baby about this.

"What the hell's funny?" Finnick asks irritated.

"That's exactly what shes being, a baby." I tell him.

"Don't talk about her like that." He says, his voice rising. He's always been protecting of Annie. She used to be get made fun of for being ''weird."

"Calm the fuck down, caramel. She just needs to let loose a little." Johanna tells him, coming over to my side.

"Well what happened?" He asks

"We were sleeping and she fucking farted in my face." I say loudly. Annie starts crying and me and Johanna start laughing again. It may seem mean how we cant stop laughing, but its pretty ridiculous how she cries over the stupidest things.

"Leave her fuck alone. I figured you of all god damn people would understand how sensitive she is. Really Katniss, we don't have to be here right now. The only reason we are is because you don't have a fucking brain!" He yells, "Its your fault were all in this god damn mess! I shouldn't of have to move more than once to save your sorry ass! You were fucking asking for this situation since we were young! You never listen! How many times have I told you to get your act together!? How many fucking times Katniss!?" He yells at me. "This is your fucking fault! You got yourself in this situation, you can get yourself out of it.!" He stays standing there, holding Annie who has stopped crying. Everyone is silent. Their all looking at me. I decide to annoy him even more. He has no right to say that to me.

I smile, cross my right leg over the left, and grab a chocolate donut. I take a bite and wave at him. He still looks angry as he begins to drag Annie out the door with him. This had absolutely nothing to do with any of my problems. It went from Annie farting to Cato abusing me being my fault. It must be how he really feels then. Whatever I honestly don't care. Im tired of this. Next time Cato finds me, im not even going to fight back. You know, since its my fault.

"He's right brainless," Johanna says. "Not the part if it being your fault but about never listening. You've always been stubborn." If Johannas agreeing to this, then I must have really fucked up.

"Im sorry." I say quietly.

"Its nothing to be sorry for. We sure as hell had a lot of fun. I guess we just got a little too careless, too young. We warned you about Cato before you moved in with him. We told you he wasn't good. We told you not to get involved." She tells me. I nod and just continue eating. I see Rye staring at the ceiling and Peeta eating.

Later on that night Johanna gets a ride from my mom and I stay the night with Peeta.

"Come here," He says softly and scoots over, patting the spot on the bed next to him. I climb in next to him under the sheets and lay my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me. "You know i'll always protect you right?" He asks me softly. I look up at him and nod.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you, Katniss. Always."

* * *

**Ahhhhh ! I couldn't wait, I had to! Thanks for the reviews to everyone who reviewed ! Was it good ? I was going to make it longer but I think i'll leave the drama for the next chapter. **

**Thank you everyone for reading :) You make this girl happy!**

**Review !**


End file.
